Hopes and dreams
by mangagiirll
Summary: A depressed and suicidal girl with no friends has to survive high school. If only she had a friend, maybe a boyfriend...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I ever made, like ever ever. So please take it easy on me. Tell me if there are any grammar mistakes so I can correct it.**

**There will be no **_**Lemon**_**, it's not that I hate it, I just can't write it.**

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_** even though I wish T.T**

**Masashi Kishimoto does own it….not me. I'm Just saying..**

**Please review!**

**Now enjoy the story!**

A girl of 5 years old stood in front of the class. Every student of her class stared at her as if she came from another planet. The little girl couldn't meet any of their eyes, instead her head was bent down. "Thanks for your introduction. You can take a seat at the third row next to the window", the teacher said.

It was time for a break and all the children were playing at the playground. Some of them were jumping rob and others were playing football or playing in the sandbox.

The new girl looked at the playing children. She wanted to participate but couldn't choose.

Five minutes later, she chose the sandbox. Three girls and one boy were making a sandcastle. They didn't notice the new girl when she came closer. Only one girl saw her approaching but ignored her. Although she kept her eyes on the newbie.

The new girl sat next to the little boy while she made her own sandcastle. The girl who took notice of her didn't like her sitting next to her friend. " look out Kaito, I think she's in love with you. '' The newbie looked up with wide eyes. " N-no, I d-don't. I j-just- " while she wanted to explain the misunderstanding, she got interrupted. " let's just get out of here. ", said the boy and so the three girls and the boy left the sandbox leaving the new girl alone with tears streaming down her face.

Big pearly eyes shot wide open. I panted and looked around remembering I was in my room laying on my bed. ' Great, another dream. ' It was more like a memory of my past then a dream. I sighed, raised up and looked to the right at the window. The sun shone, the sky was clear an birds sung. This cleared that it was morning.

With another sigh, I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the sink and looked at the mirror. Same pearly eyes looked back at me. You're probably wondering whose those eyes belong to, let me tell you.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata an I'm 16 years old. I have long midnight blue hair and big pearly eyes.

Right now I'm making myself ready for school, a school that I describe as Hell. That school is called Konoha High. I don't like school very much, not because of my grades or the teachers but rather the people who studies there. Let's just say they don't like me very much, but I don't feel like talking about it right now. You'll understand when you see the life I go through.

Right now I was ready. I wore my school uniform an ate my breakfast which were boiled eggs and glass of milk. I don't really eat very much.

I went outside and closed the door of my apartment. Since I was 7 years old I lived alone. My parents died by a car accident. My little sister Hanabi was with them. She was only 2 years old.

That was one of my worst day ever.

The rest of my family didn't want me. They said I was weak and a failure and that I never belong to the Hyuuga Family. The only thing they could do is renting an apartment. They never visited or called me. That really makes me sad because they are the only family I have left.

' Why don't they ever call or visit me? ', I thought with a frown on my face on my way to school.

' I hope this year be a better year and this time I will make friends. '

**That was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I will only make more chapters if I have enough viewers. If I don't have, I'll discontinue this story and maybe make a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!, it read.

I stood in front of the gates of the school, reading the words that are spelled on the board above the gates.

**Welcome… welcome… welcome… **That word kept repeating in my head. To me, it didn't felt right.

I was never 'welcomed' to school. People only ignored me or looked strangely at me.

They didn't say _hi _or _welcome_ or something like that, only stared…

While I was deep in my thoughts, someone bumped into me, making me fall on my hands and knees.

"Look were you're going.", someone said. "I'm s-sorry.", I stuttered. I looked up and saw black piercing eyes glaring at me. The boy stood with his back towards me and kept looking at me.

Our eyes kept staring at each other for a minute or two.

'Why does he keep staring at me?', I wondered and before I realized, we broke eye-contact and the guy left witch a _'Hn'_ leaving me alone. I ignored the awkward situation and rose up picking up my schoolbag and walked to the entrance of the school with my head bend down.

A lot of students were already at the school-ground, gathered in groups. I could hear people talking and laughing, each group with another topic. Some of them were talking about the vacations they have spent with and others about visiting their friends or families. I tried holding back my tears. 'I mustn't cry.', I thought sadly and kept walking with my head still bend down.

I was inside the school and took my schedule we received by mail from the school out of my bag. I scanned the paper with my eyes. 'Alright, I've got History with my home-teacher Iruka-sensei.' I put the schedule back into my schoolbag and headed to my class.

**oONaruHinaOo**

'Okay, I can do this. Just go inside and try to talk to someone.', I thought to myself with my back against the wall next to my class. I closed my eyes tightly. 'I'm so nervous, what if they won't like me?' I shook my head and opened my eyes with a confident look. 'No, I can do this. I've practiced with my stutter-problem.' I turned my head and looked into my class. I saw my classmates talking and laughing, waiting for the teacher that has to come. 'Okay… Here I go…' I completely turned my body and went inside the classroom. I looked around, wondering who to talk with and saw two girls talking by the window.

One girl had a pink bubblegum-hair and green eyes and the other girl had long blond hair in a high pony-tail and blue eyes. 'Sakura-san… Ino-san…', I thought. 'Maybe I can talk to them.' I took a seat behind Sakura who sat next to the window with Ino to the right. Those two were so in their talk that they didn't notice me approaching them. I kept staring at the two girls. I could see that they were best friends, even though they fight sometimes. I really admire them, they are very pretty and social.

They are easily to talk with and they make easily friends. 'Compared to me I…', I thought sadly.

I saw them laughing about something… apparently a joke. That's when I made a decision. I tried to greet them. "U-um… G-good morning…", I said with a soft voice. The girls stopped laughing and looked surprised at me. 'They heard me.', I startled.

Ino and Sakura kept staring at me until Ino broke the silence. "A-ah… U-uh… H-hi Hinata…", Ino nervously smiled. 'S-she answered me', I thought with a big smile on my face. But that smile didn't keep to long as I saw Sakura and Ino leaving. "I have to go to the toilet, you coming?", Sakura asked Ino. "Sure." And so they left the classroom as if this conversation never happened. I sighted and bent my head down, looking at my table as if it is the interested thing on earth. 'I really thought they would keep talking to me…', I frowned. This always happen to me. When I try to talk to someone. People always talk back out of politeness, not because they **want** to, because they **have** to. As if they are forced to talk back because of me, because I want a conversation. And after that they'll make up something, hoping to end the awkward conversation so they can leave.

'Apparently, I can't do it. How hard or how many times I try, no-one wants to befriend me. I'll only be the lonely dark weirdo. Why is it so hard? Everyone can do it… Why can't I?' I covered my face with my hands, feeling frustrated and embarrassed of myself. I didn't want to be here anymore. It was only the first day of school and I already wanted to go home so I can lay down on my bed. Right when I wanted to get up from my seat to leave the class, I've got startled by screaming girls.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

"Marry me!"

"I love you!"

"Please, be my boyfriend!"

I turned my head to the noise of the girls and saw two guys entering the classroom. The first one was a boy with a fair complexion. He's got black piercing eyes and black hair ,spiked in a form of a duck's butt, with two long bangs hanging at the sides of his face. You could see he's annoyed at the girls who're declaring their love to him. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy of the school. That's the boy who walked against me in front of the gates. Every girl of the school loves him because of is well-built body. Every girl… except me.

Don't be surprised, I also think of him as a handsome guy but I don't really like him like the others do I rather think of him as a rude guy with no manners. He's very mean to the girls and always cold. He never smiles or even being nice. He only has that dark aura around him and that cold look on his face.

The first time I tried to talk to him, all I've got was a glare, probably thinking I was a fan-girl like the other girls. Since then, I never tried to talk to him again. I already have got the shivers if I think about it. He really scares me.

The one I have a crush on was the boy next to Sasuke. An handsome tanned guy with whiskers on his cheeks, wild blond hair, spiked every directions and beautiful sky-blue eyes. He's got a grin on his face. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a cheerful boy who never gives up, loves ramen, has a lot of friends and is Sasuke's best friend. This is why I love him. Unlike Sasuke, he's got that positive aura around him that makes you want to befriend him. The other reasons why is because he never gives up and always keep trying. Because of him, I've got the confidant feeling to never quit and always to keep trying no matter what… even though I always fail in everything. I tried once talking to him but the reply I've got was: "Weirdo." That was a disappointment. I didn't realize I stared at him until I felt a blush on my face. Right now, I didn't feel like to go home anymore.

Naruto is the only one who makes me smile, even if today would be the worst day of my life. I was still staring at him and saw him and Sasuke walking to their friends leaving their fan-girls in the hall. They began to talk an laugh and with a blink of an eye, our eyes met. I could feel all my blood streaming to my face, making my face red as a tomato and my heart beating very hard and fast, almost hearable.

Seeing Naruto looking at me, I immediately turned my head back in front of me and looked by the corner of my eyes at Naruto, wondering if he was still staring at me. But unfortunately, he turned his gaze back to his friends. I didn't know I held my breath, so I exhaled feeling the blush leaving my face.

"Okay class, everyone back to your seats. The lesson has begun.", the teacher said entering the classroom. This is Iruka-sensei, my home-teacher. He gives the subject History. He's very tanned and has a scar on the bridge of his nose and brown hair tight in a tail. He's easily befriend with the students. Everyone loves Iruka-sensei because of his personality… especially Naruto. But he still can be hard to us if we don't pay attention or listen to him.

"Okay, has everyone settled down?", asked the Iruka-sensei. I looked at the seat to my right. As expected, no-one sat next to me. "For the people who don't know me, my name is Iruka and I'll be your home-teacher from now on. Today we're going to introduce to each other. Even though we already know each other, I can still see new faces here. Let's begin with…"

I didn't want to pay any attention to my class, so while everyone introduced themselves, I began to draw. I always draw when I have no-one to talk to or if I'm bored. It's my passion, my world… my life. That's one of my favorite things to do when I'm alone. At least I can be myself without anyone to judge me. Unless, the students will see what kind of drawings I make. I stopped my hand from moving and turned my head, looking to the guy I admire. With a dreamy gaze, I felt a small smile coming on my face. He's actually the only one I draw. I've got tons of drawings of Naruto at home, but never showed it to him feared I'll be rejected. I didn't want him to think of me as a stalker or something. He already called me once a weirdo so it's better for me to never show them to him.

I kept staring at him with a dreamy gaze until my thoughts all vanished of my head. "…uga", I heard and with a startle I directed my gaze to the teacher. "Would you please introduce yourself, Miss Hyuuga?", asked Iruka-sensei again. I looked around the class and saw all of my classmates staring weird at me, included Naruto. 'I must have completely fooled myself.', I panicked.

I stood up from my seat, my head bent down and began to introduce myself. "U-um… I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata.", I stuttered with a soft voice. I-I'm sixteen years old and I l-love f-flowers and c-cinnamon rolls…", I continued. "I hate m-mean people a-and m-my hobbies are d-drawing and-" "Sensei, are we finally going to begin with the lesson?" And I was interrupted by Sakura.

I shyly turned my head again to the whole classroom and saw everyone looking at the black board, no more paying attention to me or even listening. I turned my head back to the teacher and saw him already writing something on the black board signaling to pay attention. With a sigh I took back my seat and also began to listen to the teacher whatever he's saying. But one thought still circled in my head. 'Did anyone even listen?'

**oONaruHinaOo**

"Hey, I'm eating outside the school, you coming?"

"Maybe we can go eat with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, hey, let's hurry before the line's getting full. Heard there's pizza!"

It was lunch-break and everyone are putting their books into their lockers so they can go eat with their friends at the cafeteria or outside the school. With my bento in my hands, I headed to the stairs which is leading the rooftop of the school. It was forbidden for students to hang out there but I didn't care. The rooftop was my only place where I can be alone. I do want to have friends but I rather alone then seeing people going out with their friends.

I took the stairs and headed to the door. I opened it, went outside and took a seat against the wall next to the door. I looked up to the clear sky, feeling the breeze caressing my face. It was a really peaceful place to me. There was no noise of cars or people. Only me and my world. But then with a startle, the door was forcedly opened by someone. As the person took a step outside, his head turned around, directed at me as I gazed at him with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

**Alright people, this was chapter 2.**

**I don't really know if I made any mistakes with grammar, but please do tell me if I did so I can update it.**

**I want to say it took a hell of weeks, like 2 or so, to get it done.**

**It probably will be more for the next chapter because of my exams. I have to be prepared so I'm studying right now.**

**I'll still write it on some sheet of paper but not update it until I'm done with my exams.**

**So please do have patience. Thank you ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I couldn't believe that my very first crush was here. He never was on the rooftop, he was always with his friends at the cafeteria. Maybe he came for me? It felt like a dream come true! But wait… why was he here?

"Hey, euh… Hinata, right?", he panted. By the looks of it, it looked like he ran a marathon. With a blush on my cheeks I nodded. Naruto looked around and asked another question.

"Is Sakura-chan here?"

And that made me upset. My blush left my face as I bowed my head covering my eyes with my bangs so he couldn't see I was on the verge of crying.

He didn't come here for me as I hoped for. I slowly shook my head. "Good.", Naruto said making me surprised by the comment and sat next to me. He took a cigar and a lighter of his bag and lighted the cigar. It was very quiet and none of us spoke a word. Though I enjoyed the quietness, I do wanted to say something to him. We were alone and today was my only chance I couldn't let it slip away.

"U-uhm…", I began. "Why a-are you a-actually here?" 'What kind of question is that?', I mentally panicked. Naruto took the cigar from between his lips, exhaled the smoke and looked at me with no expression on his face. That's when I noticed how close we sat next to each other. Our shoulders almost touched each other.

"What? Don't you want me here?", Naruto smirked. "N-no! T-that's not w-what I meant…", I panicked, waiving my hands in front of me. I tried to explain the misunderstanding but my stutter made it only worse. I couldn't even make one word right. But then I heard him chuckle. "No, I was only kidding.", the blond inhaled the cigar and looked down to the ground with a smile.

"I get why you would wonder why I'm not with my friends…" He stopped talking for a second and turned his head toward me, his smile still on his face. "I came for you.", Naruto explained honestly. I looked at him with shock. 'H-he came… f-for me?', I thought. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like this was a dream I never wanted to wake up from.

I turned my head in front of me, breaking our eye-contact and looked to the ground with a soft blush and a shy smile on my face. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I want to know you better. We never talked to each other. You look like a nice girl, weird… but nice." The only thing that made me disappointed was the fact that Naruto still thinks of me as a weirdo. Even though he said he wanted to talk to me and complimented me, it still hurt my feeling.

Before I knew it, smoke flew to my face and came in my mouth making me cough badly. "I-I don't think y-you should s-smoke here, N-Naruto-kun.", I said pointing the cigar between the blonde's fingers. "Eh?" Naruto inhaled it and exhaled the dioxide, enjoying the taste. "Hehe, I always knew you were a goody-goody.", he chuckled, making me blush.

"M-me? A g-goody-goody?", I asked confused. "Is that w-what everyone c-calls me?", I wondered. Naruto laughed softly, making me more confused and a bit scared. "No, that's what I call you.", he replied. "You're one of the sweetest person I know. You're kind, you put other people before yourself and even if you did the slightest bad thing, you'll immediately feel guilty and do something about it.", Naruto explained, making my mouth fall open in shock. "That's what makes me like you.", he ended and I blushed deep red.

It was quiet again. I was thinking about the words I just heard and it made me realize that Naruto knew more about me then I did about him. The only thing I know is that he likes ramen a lot, that his favorite color is orange and the fact that he's madly in love with Sakura.

"Say, are you going to eat that? Cause I didn't bring any lunch from home." I looked at my lap and saw my lunch-box not even touched once. "W-we can eat it t-together if you want. I m-made a little too m-much and I-I don't think I c-can eat it a-all by myself." The ramen-lover tossed his cigar away and took the extra chopsticks I gave him. "Thanks Hinata. You're a lifesaver, I almost died.", he joked with his mouth full of my home-made food, sitting in front of me.

I smiled softly, not daring to make eye-contact and began to eat along. As we began to enjoy our lunch, we talked to know more about each other. Well… he did the most talk. I only listened.

**oONaruHinaOo**

Me and Naruto walked in the hall heading to our next class. It was only 10 minutes before the bell rings but we wanted to be there early, knowing we don't have anything to do. I was really nervous, I walked for the first time next Naruto. Even though we aren't friends yet, it did feel nice to walk along with someone you consider as a friend. 'Are we actually friends?', I asked myself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the ladies' bathroom. "U-um…" Naruto heard me and turned his head to me, his eyes focused on me waiting what I have to say. "I-I have to go the toilet.", I told him. "Yeah, sure. I'll wait here." I headed to the ladies' bathroom, pulled the door open and saw two girls in front of the sink, checking their make-up. It was Sakura and Ino.

They turned their heads to the door they heard being opened and saw me standing in front of it. They stared at me and shrugged their shoulders meaning they didn't care if I was here or not and were back doing their make-up. I already felt uncomfortable by their cold behavior towards me and went to the door of one of the toilets.

After doing my business, I went to the sink to wash my hands. Sakura and Ino were still here and I heard another girl entering the bathroom. I stood next to Ino as I put my bag on the floor and watched my hands with soap. I looked at my hands and saw fresh cuts on my both wrist. It gives me the shivers if I looked at them. I covered the cuts with my sleeves and continued washing my hands, ignoring the pain on my wounds by the warm water .But then I saw at the mirror the reflection of Ino with a bracelet hanging around her left wrist. It was a bracelet of flowers with diamonds on the middle of each flower. It looked very expensive.

Ino saw my gaze at her bracelet by the mirror and smirked. "Have you already seen my new bracelet, Sakura?", Ino asked to Sakura, not getting any answer of her as she put some more gloss on her lips. "My boyfriend, Sai, gave it to me as an expression of entire love. It was very expensive, he had to sell all his painting-collections so he could pay it.", Ino added more.

Hearing her words, I could sense she was trying to make me jealous, knowing I don't have a boyfriend whom can buy me presents. I slowly turned my sight to Ino and saw her smirking at me. I dried my hands and heard the same other girl coming closer to wash her hands too after using the toilet. "Hey Big-Forehead, look after my bracelet, would yaah? I'm going to use the toilet, I don't want to dirty it." Sakura didn't answer as she was too busy to put some mascara on her lashes.

Ino put the bracelet on the sink and headed to the door of one of the toilets. I looked at the jewelery on the sink and saw how it blinked. I couldn't keep my eyes from the bracelet.

**oONaruHinaOo**

I exited the bathroom right before the other girl did and saw Naruto waiting patiently at me with his back against the wall and his hands in his pockets. "Done?", Naruto asked as I came closer and answered him with a small yes. I couldn't believe he actually still waited for me. Today was one of my best days ever. Naruto, talked to me, ate lunch with me, walked along with me and waited for me for using the bathroom. Can this day get any better?

"MY BRACELET!"

Ino burst the door of the bathroom open with her right foot and exited the restroom, Sakura right behind her. Ino looked around and her furious eyes met mine.

"YOU!", Ino pointed at me as I flinched of her outburst and looked at her confused. "You thief! You stole my bracelet!", Ino yelled. Everyone who heard her, glanced at me. Everyone's eyes were on me, Naruto included as I stood there in shock.

"Eeeh?!"

**As you all know, I've still got exams and I did say that I would post another chapter after the exams. But I didn't actually care and I couldn't wait to post it so I just did. I appreciated your patience for this chapter so thank you very much. Hope you all want to keep reading.**

**OOC? Too short? Btw, Hinata is no emo.**

**Please do tell if I made any mistakes, so I can update it.**


End file.
